voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Navirian War
In the 94th Year of Adam Akarvon, the powers of the Northern lands nearly clashed with such ferocity, the world would never forget. Prior to the conflict, the Navirian Islands was a relatively peaceful colony, with a strong lean towards the idea that they were independent - which they were economically, and in most respects. However after the death of Indolas Aldarina, the consul of Krolesk, Ostavius Dravicus wrote a letter to the king of the Navirian Isles, James Navor II, demanding he denounce the Navirian Isles, forgo all notions of independence, and allow a full-scale Krolesk'Kan takeover of the colony, as well as turn himself in as an enemy of Krolesk. In the wake of receiving this letter, Ralkeis offered the Navirian Isles help, which was accepted. Thus marking the beginning of the conflict. Kal'Kanosvian Theatre Myre's Plan Three Krolesk'Kan ships approached and anchored off the coast. One ship was slightly larger, and had been towing a dinghy. The small dinghy was soon sent to the Navirian Isles proper, five guards aboard, their mission: Seize King Navor, and bring him to Krolesk. Myre, the Ralkish operative sent by John Vyros to help the Navirian Isles, hatched a plan to prevent the seizure of the Navirian King. Hooded and masked, he led four Magma Walkers, two trained mercenaries, along with two giant spiders in taking over that dinghy once it made landfall. The sky had been gray, and sight was limited, allowing the seizure of the dinghy to go over easily. Once the dinghy was captured, Myre and his following boarded and made their way back to the main ship which had the dinghy originally. All went well, until Myre and his men boarded the ship and the Krolesk'Kan sailors realized that those who boarded were definitely not the original party sent to fetch the king. A bloody conflict ensued, and the captain of the ship, Officer Khin'Sao, was captured by Myre. Myre's party suffered notable casualties, leaving him with just himself, and two mercenaries - one of which was mortally wounded. Fifteen Krolesk'Kan sailors were killed, and the remainder surrendered once their captain had been captured. Officer Khin'Sao was then forced to order the other two ships retreat to Krolesk, which he did. Myre renamed the captured ship The Viaticum, and promptly ran it into a sandbar. On purpose. He says. Krolesk'Kan Response Two Krolesk'Kan ships appeared in the distance. Chief Admiral Ostrav Leviska looked dismayed at the fact only two of the three ships returned. Once the ships docked, it was soon made known that Officer Khin'Sao was captured, and that his ship was run aground on a sandbar. In response, Chief Admiral Ostrav Leviska ordered three Destroyer-Class Dreadnoughts and eight frigates be sent out to level the entirety of the Navirian Isles. Commander Rovanstan Oron was to command this force and lead the attack. Armed Naval officers were also swiftly dispatched to the Krolesk'Kan Writers Guild, and other printing and media outlets to ensure word of these events would not be leaked. Commerce departing Krolesk was also halted during this time due to: "rough weather conditions, making traveling incredibly dangerous for sea and air vessels." '' Consul Ostavius Dravicus ordered increased security in Dawnguard soon after the Chief Admiral informed him of these developments. Elsewhere ... Meanwhile, Ralkish ships (all two of them) take over five Ralkish anti-naval cannons*, along with various dinghies and fishing boats taking over a small force of Svartan Militiamembers and a full cadre of Magma Walkers. Berkictian and Choth forces will be arriving within a week after, though Skink has promised to keep the numbers minimal. Myre has organized a civilian draft on the Navirian Isles to man the airship factory, and Vyros is sending diplomats to Skylyn, Ivonskye, Szija, the Navishk, Kal'Karaduum, and the Netheran temple in Krolesk's capital (this one is visited very discreetly by a Magma Walker, bringing gifts and overtures of friendship, not outright requests for alliance). Skink has privately dispatched nether spirit allies to see if they can't track down the Naar'skiths. *Ralkeis used to have a really potent cannon field to prevent boats sailing nearby Ralkeis, and while it no longer has the personnel qualified to use them effectively, they still have the cannons. In Okstav, pepsaine makers readied a shipment to send over, as soon as they could establish some buyers. *Skylyn Responds; ''To the dearest Ralkish, Your inquiries addressed to the Skythion Senate have been redirected to the Citadel of Dravii for our convenience. We have heard your diplomats, and have spoken in private among ourselves, drafting this letter. We have determined that we will send aid in due course. We will first consider what resources we can spare for this coalition aiding the Navirian Isles in their hopes of independence. '' ''We would however like to make a series of points clear. We're aiding due to our commonalities. The Navirian Isles, like Ralkeis, like our own dearest Skylyn, were all at one point provincial pawns to Krolesk and their Greater Jarulian Empire. We aid in hopes to establish a positive precedent in any potential future dealings between our nations and peoples. '' ''At the very least, we will promptly send a number of Skythraz S-Class ships, and two-hundred battle-hardend warriors for the time being. We will send more once our strategists have considered what all is at our disposal. Best Regards, The Senate of Wardens, 'A series of signatures are drawn here., '& Lycaon Dravicus, Lord Patriarch of Skylyn and Protector of Skylyn *Sar' Szija Nijal Responds; GREETINGS MORTALS! It is I. Sar' Szija Nijal. Godking of Skiths. Many greetings and blessings of Szija upon you. Great Uriel Sol gave me divine godship, to usher in Skithdom. Skithdom is offended by Krolesk's perpetual existence. Skiths, although not agreeing with Navorfolk because they're bad jooojooo... Skiths will aid coalition. Do not stand in way of Skiths. With Blessings of Szija, Szija *Kal'Karaduum Responds; Greetings Ralkish, I am Arongyr, Heir to Kal'Karaduum. I doubt word has left these halls yet, but my father, the king of Kal'Karaduum was struck with dire illness. In his stead I act as ruling monarch over Kal'Karaduum. Whilst your diplomats were not allowed into our halls, for our paranoia of foreigners, I apologize for that if it were cause to offense. Word was brought down to me of what exactly your diplomats were seeking to discuss. The Iysks were slain in great numbers by Jarulians. While our anger with them has grown cold, and complacent ... We once more rekindle the fires of hatred. Let us unite, Ralkish and Iysk together, and put down this rabid dog that is Jarulianism. '' ''Weapons shall be forged, ballistae created, cannons cast, and swords made sharp. We may not be able to provide much manpower, but we can provide the arms necessary to save the Navirian Isles from the terrors of the Jarulian mongrels. Regards, Arongyr, Heir to Kal'Karaduum *Central Netheran Temple Complex* Comments; To our Ralkish bretheren, I am Higher-Priest Horrorus. Your gifts please the Great Nether Flame. Your wishes of friendship intrigue us. Let us be friends, our Netheran brothers. We serve the same ones, with different styles. I have sent some gifts to show I am sincere in this regard. Signed, Higher-Priest Horrorus 'A rowboat would depart from Southern Krolesk, headed towards Ralkish. Aboard would be two priests sent by Horrorus, with them would be three great chests. One chest filled with sapphires, the other with emeralds, and the third with five very ornate swords from the Easter Isles. ' *Ivonskye Responds; No formal response ever reached Ralkeis. AMBUSH! It was a dark night, a camp had been set up near the borders of the self-proclaimed Navirian Islands. Crates of foodstuffs, armor and even weapons were here, as well as a small garrison of only six soldiers. Krolesk'Kan mercenaries whom were paid for by Krolesk and serving as guardsmen for Krolesk'Kan interests in Kal'Kan met together not far from this Navirian camp. The mercenaries, led by Captain Jino Zi, hatched a plan to sack the camp and earn good favor with their Krolesk'Kan benefactors. In the debt of night, they approached the camp. Unknowingly walking into an ambush. Ralkish forces made themselves known and the trap was sprung. Captain Jino ordered the mercenaries to assume a circular formation - only a moment before the Ralkish agent, Myre, came out from nowhere and sent an arrow into the captain's shield, and a sword into his neck. The captain's righthand and close associate, Niko Cin, assumes command and orders the force to assume a tighter formation. Whilst Captain Jino's two bodyguards make attempts against Myre, Niko Cin order the force to maintain formation and march northwards towards the bridge leading to Lian'Leyir - their only hope of escape. Myre collapses as the two bodyguards make their attempts to end him - only to be pushed back by the Ralkish force before being able to actually strike Myre. Some Navirian militiamen charge in, aiming to go after Niko Cin whom, by his shouting of commands, made it obvious that he was the new de facto commander. Around five mercenaries put themselves between Niko and the approaching Navirians, winding up locked in a brutal melee with them. Niko Cin continues to command, ordering a tighter formation. Niko also notices a Ralkish trick - Ralkeis forces allowed a gap to form, right in the middle of their formation - a tempting a lure. Realizing this, he commands the mercenaries to maintain formation and continue pushing north. Unexpectedly, Myre returns to the fight, charging at Niko Cin and taking him off guard. Svartan pikemen rush the mercenary force - some mercenaries charge towards the approaching pikemen, whilst others hold formation. Niko Cin is slain by Myre, and the mercenary force is broken. *Upon being informed of the fate of the mercenary company, of their certain demise, Consul Ostavius Dravicus learned that Ralkeis was involved and formally demanded the Ralkish cease-and-desist their meddling or else have a formal war declared upon them. Peace Summit The Akarvians upon learning of what was transpiring in the North, sent forth the ANWS Akarvon to some waters between Krolesk and Ralkeis and invited the leaders of both nations to come forth and discuss a peaceful solution. After many hours of back-and-forth discussion, an agreement was reached for a time. The agreement was composed of several important agreements; *Ralkeis would leave the Navirian Isles *Krolesk would cease hostile action in the Navirian Isle region. *The Navirian Isles would be allowed to govern themselves and be allowed a greater sense of autonomy. *The follow groups within Krolesk would be allowed representation in the Krolesk'Kan senate; The Navishk, The Iysks, The Skiths, and Ardenvol. *Skylyn would be allowed to ensure Krolesk meet these demands. The Navirian Islanders rejoiced at news of the agreement, however King James Navor was suspicious of it. Category:Events Category:New Voldranian Events Category:Akarv Category:Fallnavor Category:Krolesk Category:Ralkeis